To Be Alone
by xSucksToYourAss-marx
Summary: A small scene that wasn't recorded in Lord of the Flies. Ralph finds himself alone with Jack Merridew after the split. JackRalph


**I thought of this when I was going to sleep one night. I'm having some writers block with my bigger Ralph and Jack story…so I'm hoping this will give me a good idea! This is a bit stupid…But please enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies (Oh one can only wish!)**

The creepers wrapped around Ralph's ankles. He brushed them away irritably. Everything on the island wasn't going as planned. No one had filled the coconuts with water like they were supposed to. Ralph strained against the cluttered foliage, trying to remember where the stream was. His frustration boiled in his body, he snapped creepers and bushes out of his way.

"Damn Jack…" Ralph growled, "…trying to take over my meeting; taking all the other kids…" He shoved a branch to the side. He didn't give a shit if Jack could sing a C sharp; in a fight, Ralph knew he would definitely win against him. 

Finally the sound of trickling water filled his ears, and Ralph raced forward eagerly. He knelt down and cupped the water in-between his palms and drank lustily. He gulped down the water a bit too fast and ended up coughing and spitting it back up. 

"Having a bit of trouble?" A voice dripping with sarcasm said behind him. Ralph didn't have to turn around to know it was Jack. He wiped off his mouth and cupped some more water in his hands. 

"No." Ralph said quiet and irritably, slurping up the water. 

"It's easier if you do it like this." Jack said, kneeling down on the ground next to him. He bent his painted face down to the water's edge and drank. Ralph's face twisted in disgust. 

"Animals do that, not boys." Ralph said tautly. He stood up and brushed off his grimy shorts. Ralph felt a tug on his ankle from a creeper and fell over, crashing through the bushes. 

"You okay chief?" Jack said, coming over to Ralph's aid. 

The fair boy's face turned red in embarrassment. "'Course not, I'm fine." But before he could get back up Jack pinned him to the ground; his hands tight on Ralph's wrists. Jack pulled his face only inches away from Ralph's. Ralph didn't want Jack to see the anxiety that was building up in him, and he REALLY hoped Jack didn't notice the blush that was uninvitingly making its way into Ralph's cheeks. 

"What are you doing?" Ralph growled, struggling against Jack's harsh grip. "You're mad!" Ralph spat at the red head's face. 

The initial reaction Ralph was hoping for was for Jack to get disgusted and weaken his grip; instead this seemed to have the opposite effect. Jack closed the gap between their faces, and in a moment Ralph felt his lips being forced open by a hungry mouth. The thing that scared Ralph deeply was the desire to kiss Jack back fiercely. Ralph moaned under Jack's lips, and tried desperately to push the animal off of him. 

"Mph—stop!" Ralph finally screamed. 

Jack pulled his head back, both of them panting. Jack's freckled face red from lack of oxygen. He may have stopped kissing Ralph, but he didn't let up his grip on Ralph's arms. 

"You're a boy!" Ralph screamed angrily. "So—you can't kiss me!" He blurted these words out without thinking. His face was red as well, but for a different reason. 

"It doesn't matter." Jack said gruffly, still gasping for some air. His ribs moving rapidly as his diaphragm expanded and retracted. "Humans can only stand being alone for so long." He murmured. 

Ralph thought of the meaning behind Jack's simple words. He didn't know the boy was so wise. And even scarier, deep in Ralph's mind, he agreed with him. 

Jack slowly loosened his grip on Ralph and stood up, brushing himself off.  
Ralph quickly sprung up and watched the savage wearily. Then, finally he said quietly, "You were never alone…you got Roger and Maurice and all the biguns…" He mumbled. He stepped closer to Jack. "You don't know what it's like to be alone." 

And with that the blonde lightly kissed Jack on the lips. He could be an animal too, but in a classy way. He turned around and headed back to the beach.


End file.
